


The Christmas Spirit

by cmk418



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Brett has to take part in a Christmas special and needs Jack's help





	The Christmas Spirit

The commotion in the Vice Department could only mean one thing – Brett Chase had arrived. Vincennes still found it amusing, watching these hard-edged cops who’d worked the streets of Los Angeles for years go starstruck at the sight of a television personality. It was amusing, yet something that he used to his advantage when the occasion called for it.

Jack left his office, wanting to extricate Chase as soon as possible from Sanders’ fawning. “…watch you every week” was what he heard Sanders babbling as the veteran cop shook Chase’s hand enthusiastically. Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m honored,” the actor replied, giving a smile of relief as Jack entered his sight-line.

Vincennes extended a greeting toward the TV star. “Well, Brett, old boy, what causes you to grace our humble precinct?” Jack skillfully steered Chase in the direction of his office. “Didn’t have anything better to do while your show was on hiatus? It is still on hiatus, isn’t it?”

“Yes. The network wants me to do a skit in their annual Christmas special. I play a cop who finds some runaway kids and teaches them the true meaning of Christmas.”

Jack winced inwardly. There was no reflection of reality in the holiday broadcasts. All it did was make the actual situations grimmer by comparison. “Not sure I can help you there, buddy. Most of the runaways we find at Christmas are so hopped up on dope, they can barely grasp the true meaning of a jail cell, let alone Christmas. Well, maybe they get the ‘Peace on Earth’ thing,” he mused. “Actually, they’re pretty good at the ‘Peace on Earth’ concept. Very mellow. ‘Peace on Earth’. That actually reminds me of a hooker I saw one Christmas holding up a sign that said ‘Piece on Earth’.”

“That’s what I’m looking for. Even streetwalkers getting into the Season.”

Jack shook his head. “P-I-E-C-E, Brett.”

The actor blinked as the meaning set in. “Oh… so there’s no lowly eight-year-old runaways in your years on the force.”

“There are. But they’re usually called victims.”

“I don’t get it. How do you ever manage to get yourself into the Christmas spirit?”

“Christmas spirits. Literally. A lot of them, mixed together in a great big pot upstairs. It makes everything go down smooth.”

Chase sighed. Vincennes was his go-to guy for the cop act, but cynical and boozy would not sell to a holiday audience. They wanted the all-American hero. “Could you at least look at the script, Jack?”

Vincennes hedged. “Well… I’m your consultant on ‘Badge of Honor’, but this Christmas special is something else entirely.”

Brett nodded. This he understood. He withdrew a fifty from his wallet and handed it over to Jack along with the script.

Jack grinned. “I can feel myself getting into the Christmas spirit already.”


End file.
